A well-known conventional TV receiver connects itself to a recording medium and displays on its screen the thumbnails of images stored in the recording medium as a headline list by using an image viewer application. One such TV receiver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-135676. This type of TV receiver allows the user to select a desired thumbnail from the thumbnail display area via an input device such as a remote controller so that the image represented by the selected thumbnail can be displayed in full screen.
It is also a well-known technique to display both the thumbnails of images and a larger image of a selected thumbnail at the same time on the same display screen. One such example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H10-243273.